The fox and the red panda
by animeloverfull
Summary: What if the never meat Tohru and one of the boys had two little sisters? What if Mai isn't who she say's she is and her past is different? What if she gets found out by everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>The unwanted one<p>

Naru's POV

It was loud in the office then I walked and said  
>"This is not a cafe, so be quite or get out out. Oh and Mai, Tea." I then heard her whisper something under her breath and I smirked lightly. Just then the door opened and someone that looked like lin walked in. He could have been Lin's twin he was in a black lap coat with a bag. Then he asked,<p>

"Is Mai Taniyama here?" Just as cued she walked up and handed out the tea as she said  
>"Hello Hitori. What bringes you here today? I thought my apointment isnt till next week." She said sweetly but then I thought to my self<br>'Apointment? What is she talking about?' The man named Hitori shoock his no and Mai then took off her jocket and she was in a gray tank top with a white skirt.

They sat on the couch as the Hitori guy pulled out of his bag a stethoscope. She flinched at its coldness then was ok with it. Then he pulled out sphygmomanometer. After that she put her jacket back on and he said  
>"Mai-chan have you been taking you're pills? I know I haven't been over much but Akito needed me." She then looked away and said quitely<br>"No, I haven't. I'm sorry Dad. I promise it wont happen again" Just as she said that everone in the room but me gasped and was shocked. You couldn't see how I was shocked so just sat in the back and watched this all play out.

Mai's POV

I soon heard what I said and covered my mouth as fast as I could. Everyone looked over to me as Hitori petted me hair as he said,  
>"Mai, you're sister Chi is back at home with you're brother." I then nodded as I heard even more gasp in the room. I then said<br>"Really Chi is back home? I thought she was going to be gone for at lest another month or so." I stood up and strected.

I then looked at everyone and just sighed. I said

"I guess I'll tell the truth now. Huh dad?" He resond by saying  
>"It's not nice to not tell pepole the truth even if it is little by little." He then picked me up and I nodded.<br>"Well it started back when I was 3 years old. I didn't under stand much and still don't. My parents didn't want me I knew that much, they told me I was a freak and I should have never been boren. They then asked Hitori to erase there memores after giving me to the head of the house Akito. Akito don't normaly get along with others but some one he did with me. He was 5 years old when I was giving to him. He soon gave me to Hitori when I was 4. After that I grow up with Hitori and so I called him dad. But once I was 13 I started to live on my own only because my bro was busy and I didn't want to bother dad any more. I'm sorry for lying to you I just was protecting you." Soon they come over to hug me but Hitori and Naru's glare stopped them.

Hitori then stood up and walked to the door as he said

"Mai be carefull. Even with you being his friend he will want you back even more then. I don't want you're life to be turn into hell like mine. Just keep an eye out. Ok? I'll give you a heads up if he leaves the main house. Good by my dear cousion and child Mai Sohma." I then heard another gasps in the room as well as doors closing. I then saw Naru was gone and Hitori was too.

I then get questions on many things like what he mean by his life being hell, Akito, and why I have to take pills. I answerd the most of the qustions about Akito and me being a Sohma. I soon saw the time and saw it was time to go. I then said by to Naru and left. Once I got home I started to play a piano and sing the song 'Never Growing up' by Avril Lavigne. Once I finished the song I took my pills. I then took a shower and change into Pj's. Right before I went to bed I looked at a picture of a boy with orange hair and redish orange eyes to the left, next was a girl with red hair and her eyes close with a shorter girl next to her with purple hair with one eye close and you see blue eyes, Lastly is a guy with dark gray hair and purple eyes. I then but it down next to bed after hugging it and saying  
>"Good night lovely family."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A rat?

Mai's POV

I woke up the next day and got ready for work. Once I was ready I left to go get breakfest and tea for work. Today I left home early just to grab these things. I was out of my breackfest food and had no more tea at work. I looked at the clock in the park I was going though as a short cut and saw I only had a munite till I have to get to work. I started to hun but I soon bimbed into some one. I then fell and my food as well as the tea went everywhere. I went and grabe the tea because it didn't open but I lost my food. Just then the man I bumbed into helped me up. I bow and said  
>"Sorry!" I then run off but just as I ran off I though I heard someone say my name but I kept running.<p>

I soon got to work and the as I open the door as quitly as I could I saw the gang there. I smiled to them as and said  
>"Morning guys!" just as I said that naru said<br>"Mai tea!" I said and said under my breath you tea-loving-jerk. I hear the others giggle alittle. Just as I went to make the tea I heard the door open and heard Yasu say  
>"Hello welcome to SPR how may I help you?" Then the keddle told me it was done. I went the powerd cups for everyone, even the guess. But when I when went back to the main room I drpped the tray. It would have broken if it wasn't for John being next to me asking if I needed any help.<p>

I then just stared at _him _till Monk called my name. I then started to cry and I then felt arms around me and saw _him _hugging. I then said  
>"Y...you damn rat!" I said crying hitting him over and over but it was weakly. I'm very strong but I don't want to hurt him. I then heard him laugh and hugged me tightly. I started to cry even more into his shoulder as he petted me head. He then said<br>"It's nice to see you again too little cub. You sure did change sence we last meet. What its been 2 years sence last time we hanged out? When I heard hitori came and saw you yesterday I just had to came and see you." I soon calmed down and said  
>"You damn rat! I missed you, you didn't you came and visit me sooner! You knew where I been living. Yuki you damn rat!" I then looked at him again and kissed his cheeck as I saw someone in the back round and heard gasped.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>The Cat and A Dog?<p>

Mai's POV

As I hear gasp I looked up and saw a guy all sweety and had cuts on his face and then feel on my and Yuki. As he feel I saw orange hair and his orange-redish eyes. I open my moth and closed it acouple of times then finile said

"Kyo...stupid Big brother cat Kyo." I then was shocked. Then Monk said  
>"Br...Brother? That's your brother? He looks nothing like you! How can he be you're brother unless his hair is bleached andor you're adopted." Then there was the thub.

We looked over and Ayako had hit him over his head. Monk then said  
>"What was the for you old hag!" then he got it over the head again.<p>

"Who you calling old?" John tried to stopped them as they fight as we all laught.

"It's ok Ayako. Yes Monk this is my brother Kyo and my cousin Yuki. Oh as we call each other Stupid cat and Danm Rat. They where and are my best friends growing up." I smiled to them as I put my arms around there necks. They all just blinked. Naru walked out and said  
>"This is a place of work not to goof around. Mai tea." I then nooded and got everyone fresh tea and snacks. I then went to give Naru he's tea and a small sandwich. I knocked on the door once then walked in and gave it to him. I sat there waited for a thank you but never got one so I left and slamed his door then gave Lin a cup.<p>

I then went back to the others and jocked around the whole time. Then Yuki asked  
>"So Mai do you still draw or sing or even play the piano?" I then shoocked my head no and said<br>"I never have tim with work and school." Yuki gave that 'Oh' look. Then Masako said  
>"You played piano? I used to play instraments too." I then nodded and eveyone said cool.<p>

Then sameone opened the door and said  
>"Yuki Kyo time to go home." I looked up and saw my older and more pervted cousin Shur or perv as the boys nodded.<br>"Hey Perv. What are you doing here?" I looked up as he ran over to me and gave me a hug.  
>"Hey cub. Sorry we can't stay we do have to go home now though." he said as he nodded.<br>"Lets walk home together I got of out work now." They nodded. I then said my byes and left with my jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The one who is god

Mai's POV

The walk home 

I was walking home with my cousins Yuki and Sharu as well as my brother Kyo, as I realized Kyo was bleeding. I stopped where I was standing and pulled Kyo to me. Our cousins looked at us I rips off part of my shirt and rapped it around his arm. I then said  
>"Came to my house first. I want to clean up your cuts Kyo." Sharu said<br>"Sure, I want to see where you life all these years." As Kyo and Yuki nodded as to say yes. We then walked to my house as we stoppd and got some food.

Once we got to my house the boys where shocked by what they see. It was a huge 2 story white house. As you got closer and pass the gates there was a nice garden and a founten. then the path way had flowers leading to the doors and a huskie on one side that came up to me as well a bunny. I petted them then went inside as the animals stayed out. One the inside it is a japanese looking house hold. No one know's what this house is like but Dad and now these 3. I looked over to them and said  
>"No one must know you where here. Ok? <em>Akito<em> doesn't know and I want to keep it that way." I said his name like it was possion. I soon took Kyo to the living room and healed him up. They had dinner with me trhen left. So I went to bed after a nice long shower and looked at the picture.

The next day

I woke up screaming the next day at 8:30. I had a dream where Akito as come over and just wipped me the whole time telling me in useless. I then started to cry. I started to alm down at 9:30 and I got up and dressed for today. I didn't have any work so I choosed to go for a walk. I took a short cut and got to see the cheere blossom's. They were in full blum. I then walked to my Kyo's house to suprise them. Right now were on spring break. Once I got there I knocked on the door and saw kyo getting kicked out the wall. I walked over the see Yuki just looking our way. I helped Kyo up and walked to Yuki and puchened him right though the door and said  
>"Don't pick on big brother you big bully." Like I used to as a child. Shure-Shure then came out of his office and asked why I was here. I then said<br>"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over. I want to interduce you guys to my friends the right way." Kyo then said yes and we all left

One the way home we stopped by a cafe that was a block away from my house but the closes tea shop around. The four of us just sat around and joked till we finished our food. We then walked to my house.

Naru's POV

It was 12 o'clock and the gang was here all but Mai. Today was her day off and I sure do miss her but I would never say it. The team start to make alot of noise so I went to tell them to be quite but just as I was about to say something Yasu said  
>"Why don't we all go see Mai. She should be home and I know where so lives. She didn't say anything about goingt any where last night." Then Monk said<br>"How do you know what she does all the time? How do you know where she lives?"  
>"I'm her room mate and protecter. It's my job the make sure she's save. Her father asked me to watch over her." Then the room fell into quite but Ayako break it by saying<br>"Ya lets go. It be nice to see Mai outside of work." Then everyone stood up and looked at me  
>"Want to came Naru?" Masako asked. I just sighed and nodded I told Lin and he was coming too. We all took the same car. Me and Lin in the front then Monk Yasu and Ayako in the middle leaving then John and Masako in the back. We got there within 20 munites. As we pulled up everyone but Yasu Lin and myself was shocked or showed we where shocked. We then walked up to the gates as Yasu open uped the gayes then we walked to the door and went in side.<p>

When we walked in we heard music playing people laughing and things slaming. As well as alot of fighting. Yasu then went to a diffrent room as we followed we saw Mai was the one laughing and a boy with orang hair I think his name was Kyo her brother had his arm raped around her holding her close as feeding her grapes also fighting with the boy with gray hair Yuki but he acted like it was nothen. Then there was one with black hair just watching it tring to make it stop and then it all stopped by Yasu taped Mai's shouder. Mai looked over and saw us.

She stood up the welcomed us and told us to take a set as she went to get us some tea. Monk Ayako and Lin sat on the chouch as Masako John and I sat in the other one with Yasu siting in the chair behind where Mai was siting on the floor. Mai soon came back and handed us all some tea. Just then some one knocked at the door and the one Mai cal Shure stood up and said he'll get it. As he open the door we all heard him say "A...Akito. W...weclome." Mai and her family got stiff and so did Yasu. He then walked in he had hair me and was dress liked me too but smiled evily. He also had a girlish face. He then walked to Mai and pulled her up by her hair.

Mai's POV

Akito soon walked in and pulled me up by my hair but I didn't show it hurt. He then pulled me into a hug and said  
>"You have to stay away from these filth Mai." He looked at Kyo, Yasu and the gang. I then stood up and said<br>"Akito there my friends and Kyo's my brother. I can't do that." He was about slap me to remind me who is the own and who is the pet but her didn't instead he grabed my arm and made it bleed.  
>"You will do as I say. You been away from home for far to long. You will move back with Kyo, Yuki and shigure. I'll let you keep working but you will go to there school for now on as well. Just rememeber you might be my friend but I'm still god." He then walk out and we heard the car drive off.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at home

Mai's POV

Soon after Akito left I just stared at the bleed cut on my arm that Akito left. I just looked at it till Kyo come over to me with the first ad and treated. He then pulled me into a hug and rubbed me back as he hummed softly into my ear. I soon started to cry and ever one got into a group hug first my family then the gang but Naru and Lin. Soon I calmed down knowing my family real and made up was around me. Once everything was over Yasu helped me up and walked me to the music room. Everyone followed us. In there was my piano, guitar, violin, bass, mics and alot more. I walked over the the piano as Yuki walked to the violin, Kyo to the bass, Monk asked if he can play bass and I nooded then lastly Shure, Yuki, Kyo and I all grabed a mic.

We all just played and at one part Yasu grabed a mic and started to sing. After the song everyone but Yasu, Shure, Yuki, and Kyo left. I then grabed Yasu's hand for no one could see and said  
>"Guys can Yasu move in with us. He's been with my sences I moved in here. He promised to keep the secret. Thats why he so protective of me." Shure nodded his head as well as Yuki then we all looked at Kyo he then said<br>"Ok you can stay but anything happens to her on your watch I'll kill you." Yasu nodded then said  
>"I'll protect her with my live. Even if it kills me." Kyo then nooded we went up stairs and packed my things. My clothing inserments, pictures, Everything w ecould we took with us even the food! We then went home and picked food up on the way and then went to bed.<p>

Next day

The next day I woke up to long purple hair over top of my and one blue with one orange as well as black hair and gray eyes stairing at me. I then looked at them and sat up. Once I did I pulled the purple haired over to me and said  
>"Hello Chi. How are you sister?" Chi then looked at me and smiled at me and nodded her hair as in says well. She was never one for talking. She was the same age as Kisa and acted like her too. Kisa was 3 years younger then me so that make them 13, and I was a year younger then Kyo who is 17 so there for I'm 16. They then helped my stand up and Ysu went to the room thats conected to our room and we all changed. We then went done stairs. I cooked food for breakfest as Yasu set the plate and Chi just watched me. She then spooked in a sweet and soft voise<br>"Welcome home sister. I see you changed you're air and got contect." I nooded and finished the food. Just as I brought the food out everyone came to joined us. We sat around the table talking and we ate eggs with bacon. Soon all the food was gone and I cleaed up. Yasu asked if he could hep but I told him no.

After I cleaned Kyo, Yasu and I all went out side. I first stared to draw Yasu and Kyo with flowers around Yasu and around Kyo where stares. I then but a little paw print in the bottome left corner. After I pained we fought bag dummies and mine was in pieces then lastly we did magic. I made some flowers wet or turned into ice as the rest was rained on. I was just about to go inside with Yasu because Kyo went in after fighting I turned around to see the Haru run up to me and hug me as well as the gang there. Yasu was about to step in but I stoped him and ran up to Haru and hug him but that hug turned into a fight.

As we fight he charged at me with a fake sword we had hidden with in the bushes. He missed but alittle of my hair fell. I then saw my hair was red like blood and I was just about to get hit but I quickly moved but it was about to hit Yasu so I ran over and grabed the sword pulled it out of his hand and made him do flip. Haru stood up brush off the dirt and asked  
>"What just happened? Oh hi Mai. Long time no see." I then saw the gangs face in sharked well besides Naru.<p>

"Its good to back Haru. I missed you guys." He then smiled to me, petted my head and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stay or go?

Naru's POV

We walked up to the new house Mai is living now and as we started to see a kid with white hair on top and black hair on the bottom. We asked him where we could find there house the kid just said  
>"Go away. She's ours and I won't let any of touch her." Then kept walking, we followed him to the house just as we got there we saw a girl with red hair as long as Mai's hair with one orange and one gold eyes doing magic we tthen saw Yasu. The girl then turned around alittle bit more and saw us as well as the odd kid. She then smiled and it looked like Yasu was going to hit him but the girl called him off and ran to him. We hen watch them in battel and once it ended we hard him say Mai's name and her call him Haru then he walked away.<p>

The one with Mai's name turned to us and said  
>"Hi guys! I know shocker with my hair my little sister took my wig." We where all shocked. I then walked up and said<br>"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go inside?" Mai then got mad and walked away. Yasu turned to us and said  
>"Thats not a good idea to get her mad." He to then walked away to go insaid and we followed.<p>

As we went inside we saw Mai coming down stairs in a light blue dress on thay has a little bow in the front. She then walked us to the living room and said  
>"I know you guys had of alot of qustions so I'm, going to awnser some. First are the pills." She saw everyone nod as Kyo come in and raped his arm around her as he sat down. I got mad, even if that is her brother that should be me with my arms around her. Then she said<br>"I have to take two diffrent type of pills. First is to keep my powers and the second is I was born with a health problem. I was never told what kind of health problem though. So I get a weekly check up. So any qustions?" She looked up at as then monk rased his hand like a school kid  
>"Yes Monk?" Mai asked<br>"Mai why is it the past couple times we go to hug you some stops us?" Mai then tensed up and looked at Kyo and then stood up after whispering something in her ear.  
>"Um...well you see I have to make sure I can tell you first." I then though 'What do you mean Mai?' Kyo them came back and nodded She sighed and looked at us<br>"Well you see we have a curse and the only way we can stop it is if the 3 left out zodiacs find love. The three left out are the cat, the red panda and the fox. The cat is the Kyo, i'm the fox and my sister Chi is the red panda. So thats why we cant hug people of the oppisite sex or under alot of presser unless its by some with the cruse as well."

~Sorry its short I'll make the next one longer I promise~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The love

Mai's POV:

After I told everyone they gasped. I just look at Kyo then back to the others  
>"But you cant't tell anyone. If you do we might have to erase your memory just like they did before." I said as I got sad at the thought. I then turned around to see my sister Chi standing there. I smiled at her as she then went to hug Yasu but Haru stopped her. I then giggled and brought over to me. I then said<br>"Baby sis not infront of our guess." I thin left her head up and gave her a cookie and told her to go play with Haru like we did when we where kids. As she did as I told like she always does. 

I then turne over to the others and said  
>"I'm sorry about my little sister. She can still be a child so thats how we treat her." I then sighed "If only we could be that lucky. Always doing as where told and not being free." She was the lucky one out the the 3 of us. But who knows maybe we can all got free one day. Just like the stubid roster did." I then stood up and nodded to Kyo. He know right away what I was going to go do. I then turned to them and said<br>"I'll be back. I need to do something."

I then walked back 30 minutes later with trays of food. I smiled to then and nodded  
>"Eat up everyone!" Everyone wa at the table. Kyo, Yuki, Chi, Monk, Lin, Naru, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, Shuru-Shuru and Haru. We wall ate together in quite till Chi spoke up<br>"Um...Kyo, Mai I want to tell you guys something." we then looked at each other then nodded  
>"Yes Chi?"<p>

"Um...well you see. Me and Haru are together." She then hugged Haru and just nodded  
>"I'm happy for you two." Shur-Shur and I said<br>"That means you keep coming after me." Yuki aid with a sigh  
>"Just make sure she's save Haru" Kyo said the others just looked as us and Lin said<br>"Wait isnt that your cousin?" I then nodded and said  
>"We are aloud to marry our cousins. So if I wanted to I could marry my cousins Momiji. I would never do thought though." I then started to eat again as well as the rest of my family but the gang was still trying to understand.<p>

Soon it was time for then to go but befor they all left Naru said a idiotic thing to her. She got mad the giggled and waved by to all of them. She just smiled and was shocked to see Yasu to even go with them but little did she know something bad was going to happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The true secret

Mai's POV

That night before I went to bed I got a message from Naru which shooked me and it read  
>'Mai you can have the next couple days to get used to living with you family again and you will get full pay. Good by Mai. Well vist after work tomorrow.'<p>

I just smiled and fall asleep smiling. Then the next day I woke up and made food for Yuki, Kyo, Chi and meself sence Shur-shur went out last night and never came back. Soon the two boys and girl I been waiting for came down stairs and I told them it was time to eat. We ate in quite and then got ready for school. Once they were ready they came down stairs where in my school outfit. She just looked and blinked.

"Why are in my uniform? You go to a diffrent school then me." Chi and Yuki just smiled and Kyo said  
>"Starting today we'll be going to the same school and be in the same classes. But Chi will be with Momiji's and Haur's class." I just nodded and we left for school.<p>

On the way to school the Prince Yuki fan club found us did there little cheer as they walked right past them, soon my fan club found as and started to cheer for me. I just smiled and winked at them as they fainted. They just looked at me and Kyo said  
>"Mai-chan who are those guys?"<br>"My fan club."  
>"Doesn't your boyfriend know?" Yuki said and Kyo got mad alittle<br>"I don't have one but no one knows about my fan club." I said calmly. We soon got to school . All the guys were freaking out over Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji. The boys where giving the the guys a dirty look as they saw how close they were to me. I just smiled and saw Haru raped his arm arounds Chi's thigh. We soon got to our classes as my friends come up to me and ask qustions. It was like that all day at school.

Soon school ended. I wish it could go by faster but sadly it didn't. Once I get home I did homework. After I did homework the others came over. I let then in and made food for them. After eating Monk accadently hit my braclet as he was trying to help me clean up. As I was going to put it back on it was to late. I was already transeformed. I heard gasp and stuff falling. I heard Naru call my name but I ran away into the woods. I broke the wall and heard my cousin Kugera call my name. It was to late. They woldnt want me no more. They just thnk Im a freak and want to get ride of me. Never want anything to do with me again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The love that blooms

Naru pov

After Mai ran out the gang was shocked as well as me. The only ones who werent were her family and Yasu. I then heard Monk say

"What just happened? No way that was Mai." Then we heard a thud from Ayako over Monks head

"That was Mai. That's why I protect her. She cnt het to close or stuff like this would happen and think shes a freak. All but me." Yasu said looking sad and was about to cry. Her brother Kyo had a sad look, then someone with brown hair walked in and she was in a grenn top with a book bag on. She ran over to Kyo and huged him.  
>"What happen to cute little Mai-chan? Who took her braclet?" this lady said.<p>

"Her friend accedently took the braclet off as he was reching for the plats Kugera." Kyo said that wish sadness and he to sounded like he was going to cry.

"Go get her." Yasu said looking at me.

"Why me? Monk did it." I said back calmly. Yasu then came over and slapped

"Because she _loves _you. Monk is just a dad to her. No one can save her but you." Yasu yelled as he looked down.

"I hate to say it but I he's right. Any one can see it that you guys love each other but you two." Yuki said as he walked in.

"Go get my sister!" Kyo and Chi both said. I nooded because I knew what they said aout me liking her was right. So I ran out to get her. I didnt know were I was going I was just running till I heard something.

Mai's POV

I was running till I found the water fall. I loved this water fall so much. It always made me fell better. I then let out a cry. As I died that I thought I heard Naru's voice call out to me but I just pushed it off. Soon after that I heard him it afain but as if it he was right behind me. I turned around there he was. He was cut up and stuff but he tried to get close to me but I backed away. My other form is almost like Kyo's but was blue and a fox. I was almost like a demon. He then said

"Mai please stop this. Came here, its ok,. I wont hurt you I promise. I never hurt you before and I never will. Just come here its fine." He hold his hand out as he said those words with care and sweetness in his voice. I was going to take his hand but I pushed away and was now closer to the water. With every step he took I took one away. I soon fell in the water. It wasn't deep but it was deep for a kid to take a bath in. I felt Naru take my hand.

"Mai please come back it's ok. We all love you. Even me, please come back." Naru said. I was shocked  
>"How can you love a monster like me? I'm a freak." She said back sounding sad. Naru then took my hand.<br>"Mai I loved you before and I lover after. I'll alwayus love you. Just please come back." I then started to cry and after that it went blank.

Naru's POV

Mai soon passed out and was in a fox form. I was holding her in my arms carred her home. As we were walking home the sun set was behind us and Mai woke up  
>"Naru...I love you too." She liked my cheek and fell back to sleep. We soon got home and eveyone was happy about it.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Happy ending

2 years later

Mai's POV

It has been over 2 years sence Naru confesed to me and broke the cures. It turns out Kyo and Kagura have been dating for 2 years before hand. Naru and I are still together. Were going on a double date with Yasu and his girlfriend today. On the other hand Monk got with Ayako, John and Masako, then Yasu...Yasu got with my friend Raven! It also turned out that Akito is a girl and hooked up with Shur-shur. I stared in my room for a week when I found out! I then heard some one knock on my door. I went to open it and there I saw Naru. He smiled at me and took my hand and we went to the car.

We start to drive me the meet up place. Once we got there he saw Yasu with a girl who has white hair and bloody red eyes but her hair was down to mid back. As well as my red hair. I changed my hair and eyes back to my birth color. I fel so much freer now that the curse is gone. I went and gave Yasu and Raven a hug then we went inside. We got our drinks then our food.

It was half way into the night and we where all going to the movie's together. As we got into the movie no one was there. Right before the movie started Naru got down on one knee and said  
>"Mai Taniyama Sohma will you marry me?" and he pulled out a box. I was shocked then I started to cry and I shooked my head.<p>

"Yes, Yes I will marry you!" I hugged him and started to cry and laugh. Raven and Yasu were going 'Awwww' in the bckround and I heard Yasu ask for kids and Raven ask to be the god mother. Everyone got what they wanted and we all live happly ever after.


End file.
